Dreaming Through Blood
by The Angry American
Summary: In a world trapped in darkness, Vanessa experiences the worst nightmare she could ever imagine. Summary sucks, but the story is good.


_**"Dreaming Through Blood"**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: I exactly do not own Phineas and Ferb. Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh owns the show.**_

* * *

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I stood all alone.

In darkness.

Nothing but an empty street with a smoky mist. The setting looked very grim like it was from a scary 1950's horror movie.

There was no atmosphere. It all looked very dark and foggy with every ounce of dark shadows surrounding me in a circle. It was very clear that Danville looked a lot more like a neighborhood transformed in a dark purgatory.

I feared that someone was gonna get me. It could've been my ex-boyfriend Johnny or Ferb, but I felt something trying to get it's hands on me.

I looked behind me and saw a very dark shadow leering behind me. It was taller than my dad's freaky building, and it had a gruesome smirk on its face. I know I dressed like a total goth, indicating that I loved things that had such a dark image, but this dark and yet grotesque figure was very threatening and intimidating.

Seeing him, I ran for my life. I had to get past empty car after empty car in hopes that I'll finally lose that mystical evil force that's been creeping up on me.

I, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, needed someone to save my life. Maybe someone that can be way more taller than that huge phantom creature that's been on my tail for the last minute or so. With the running I was doing, I was breathing hard.

Maybe the smart thing I could've done was find a good alley to hide in until that huge shadow creature was gone from sight. And I did. I hid behind a garbage can and waited for the creature to pass me.

After he was gone into the misty shadows, my heart started to beat slowly.

_**Thump-thump... thump-thump...**_

_**Thump-thump... thump-thump...**_

I wasn't safe. Survival became my only option in this little cat-and-mouse game. I don't know how much I was gonna run, but I knew I was gonna run forever.

I finally got out of the alley, only to notice that every building around me were disappearing. Scratch that, they were dissolving and crumbling to the concrete like a piece of sand. And the cars were now gone along with the buildings.

I was now frightened for my life. There was not one single soul coming to my rescue. I was the only human being left alone on this planet of darkness. At least the breeze was nice, but I only found out the breeze smelled of pure death. I felt like I wanted to get down my knees and scream at the world.

But before I could get a chance to, I heard someone coughing...

_**Cough-cough... cough-cough...**_

I realized that I wasn't the only one alone in this planet. There was somebody else.

I kept on walking slowly. Every step I took, the sound of coughing came close to my ears. It had that horrid, yet debilitating cough. It nearly sounded like an old man croaking through his final moments of death. Something I sure as hell never wanted to hear.

A few steps forward later, and I finally saw a figure emerge from the shadows. He was dragging like a dead zombie with his foot going out on a complete limp. I was scared at first, thinking he was gonna eat the hell out of me.

But then, the figure talked to me in a struggling tone.

_"Va... nessa..."_

That voice felt familiar. It instantly struck a chord to my ears the moment I first heard it.

That figure that emerged from the shadows was Monty Monogram. The same boy that I instantly fell in love with my looking at him. But something didn't feel right about this scene.

Monty was clutching his ribs tightly as if he'd been painfully shot in the chest. I was horrified for his well-being. Hopefully, that huge shadow that was chasing me didn't get to him, but that cut was very well deep. I felt surprised that he was still standing.

"Monty! My god, what happened to you?" I said while approaching him. That injury was turning serious.

"Vanessa... you need to run... it's n-not safe here..." Monty replied while the wound started to worsen, it wasn't until the blood started to drip from his arm.

"I need to get you help right away!" I exclaimed as I held his cheeks in reassurement, "Did you get cut or shot or something!"

"I'm serious, Vanessa! You really need to run now! There's not much time!"

"But I can't leave you, Monty! I just cant!" I shouted back while I was moments away from crying.

But something shocking occurred. While I was still holding Monty's face...

...I felt a gel lining come across my fingertips. I broke away from Monty only to realize one thing...

My hands were bleeding. I wanted to scream in horror, but the only thing I could do in a moment like this was shudder. That was just the beginning. As I looked over to Monty...

...he started to bleed profusely from his forehead. The blood was now pouring all over his body like a broken faucet. There was no stopping the blood that was now all over the body of my boyfriend.

"Monty..." I said with my heart pouring out in fear.

"Run, Vanessa-"

That was the only words he would say...

...right before Monty disappeared into a pool of blood. My heart stopped at this very moment. My boyfriend was now a mere shadow of himself. Nothing but a crimson red shadow.

I collapsed to the floor with tears running down on my face. I hit the ground with my fists over and over again until I wanted Monty back with me in my arms. But my crying wasn't gonna bring him back. Nothing I ever did was gonna bring him back.

I wanted to cry and quite frankly, I did. I gave out a threatening cry to the sky. My tears for Monty poured out uncontrollably. He was gone from my life and from this earth. And there was nothing I could've done to stop it.

I ended up weak. I could've let the darkness take me already. I could've let them eat my bones and just leave my remains to be pecked at by the buzzards.

The darkness continued to consume me until I heard a voice out of nowhere.

_"Vanessa..."_

I found out it was Monty's voice. I couldn't understand this. I thought he was turned into a pool of blood. Why could I hear him now?

I found the courage to open my eyes. I opened my eyes to find a huge light coming towards me.

When I restored my full vision...

...I found out that I was in Monty's bedroom. I screamed and panted the life out of my body. My bones were so scared even they wanted to jump out of my skin. Everything was different than the world I've been in.

Sure, it was dark, but the mist around me was gone. The shadows were around me were gone. And especially, the blood from my hands were gone.

Right next to me was Monty. The only difference was that Monty wasn't covered in blood. He was still the same old Monty that I met. My heart sighed with relief on the inside, but I was still crying from the outside.

"Vanessa, are you alright? You must've been suffering from a nightmare..." Monty said, soothing me with his hands around my shoulders.

"Monty, it was horrible!" I cried while hugging him, "Everything turned dark and I was being chased by something bigger than me. You were in it and all covered in blood. I was so scared that you ended up turning into a pool of blood. I couldn't save you..."

"Is that what happened?"

"Yeah..." I said while I sniffled, "After you were gone, I was all alone. I couldn't find anyone to save my life..."

Monty looked a little torn seeing me cry. The image of me breaking down in front of him was the only thing he didn't want to see.

"Relax, Vanessa..." Monty whispered with a smile, "I'm not gonna leave you hanging like that. That's not me, Vanessa. I promise that I'm gonna be there for you, no matter if I bleed or not. After all, I'm your boyfriend."

Hearing that promise up-close, I managed to display a smile. My smile was the only thing that made Monty's world lit up.

"I hope so. Maybe I should stay away from scary movies for a little while." I chuckled a bit.

"You should." Monty chuckled back, "Those things can give you insomnia for a year..."

Letting out a deep breath, I went back to sleep. For added surprise, Monty decided to wrap his arm all around me, making me warm and safe from any nightmares that I suffer.

As we began cuddling, Monty planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed as I felt his lips touch my face.

"Monty?" I whispered.

"Yeah...?" He whispered back.

"Will you promise me again?"

"Yeah. I promise..." Monty silently nodded.

When we both fell asleep again, he knew with his promises that nothing bad would happen to me for the rest of the night. Maybe the only thing I should remember next time me and Monty sleep over like this is this little reminder:

No more scary movies for me... ever.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best in my part, but what did everybody think? Feedback is always nice. ^_^**


End file.
